


The Apex Predator and Actor

by MischiefHowl



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Dehaan RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dane had learned from a certain Apex Predator how to act like the lonely and abused Andrew Detmer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apex Predator and Actor

It was a shock and possibly terrifying first time that Dane had met the other. It felt like just a day when he met him. But it was a few months of this other guy hiding in his room. Helping him with his lines, his movements, even the expressions he was to dish out. Behind a camera or not.

Keeping himself from questioning how it could be was hard on himself. As well as questioning sometimes why he had agreed to take in this younger man that he, himself, was portraying.  
Blue eyes glared down at the lines and some words were scribbled out, cold shoulder to Dane's protest. "I didn't say this. I didn't do this either.." Everything that he thought was wrong was to be scribbled out by the black pen. And rewritten. "Now.. Again" He said, his voice casual, calmer.

In the months. Dane perfected Andrew Detmer as best as he could. From every stammer, the way he slumped, the way he gave a shiver at the actor that was to play Richard, his father. The tears had to be real. 

Andrew made him know the feeling. "Feel the fear, knowing what Richard can and would do to you. Shake like a wounded animal, like a dog that is about to be kicked again." The other said. Dane did it. Imagined it, focused and shivered before Andrew. Fearing Andrew, fearing the punch, the beating, the pain. It was hard. But he amazed the crew. Michael was just as amazed when he and Dane met in character in the rave scene. 

 

\---

"I want to know why you exist. This is just a script for a movie.. Why do you exist? Why do you try to perfect me?" Dane asked suddenly as he ate some pringles chips. 

"... It is based on the truth." Andrew stated. Chips levitating to his mouth where he ate at them in mid-air. He turns and noticed Dane was seeking more than that. He swallows the salty snack before he spoke again. "Cover-up and all that crap. It happened elsewhere.. Not Seattle or Portland... Every thing has bits of truth, Dane.." Another chip, another swallow. "Only thing different here is.. That town no longer exists. Matt and I destroyed it without any hope of having it rebuilt."

Dane couldn't believe that. Things like this didn't exist outside of movies, shows, books, imagination. "You're full of it"

"Matt is in Tibet.. I must admit though that Alex plays him well to."

"... So, how much truth are we nailing here?"

"Richard, my mother dying and dead, Matt, Steve, and I needn't say much about the burns. Or the impalement." He looks into Dane's eyes and slowly got closer. "I am an Apex Predator. You are my prey. You play me well though.. Which will lead up to the anger. The feel of The Apex Predator.."

 

\---

Dane practiced with Andrew, slowly. Feeling the anger, the need to help his mother. Emotion that hit Dane, making him feel it all. Andrew soon didn't even have to tell him what to feel, what to show. He passed with flying colors. 

"She is indeed beautiful..." Andrew said finally. 

Dane looks at him quickly and than around, breathing in a sigh. "Drew.. What are--"

"Just because Monica was a bitch doesn't make me dislike the girl that plays her. She is beautiful and sweet.. Why don't you ask her out, you know, flowers, all that?" Andrew chuckles some as Dane looks down, twiddling his fingers like a child.

"I don't really know how to ask girls out... I mean, we share that bit at least." He was a tad shy. That part wasn't an act. Dane had a shy-side about him. "I suck at kissing to.." He thought so at least.

"Another lesson... She would be so lucky to have you as you would be to have her." And with that, a sound and Andrew was gone. Leaving Dane to watch Anna. In the scene, she was snappy, mean. After the cut was sounded, she had returned and said her sorrys which ended in both of them laughing. 

\---

A slight whimper was heard and quick breathes. Fingers gripping the sheets as the other was on top of him. Those lips, kissing over his neck, causing Dane's breathing and heartbeat to quicken. 

How this happened. This was Andrew's lesson.

As soon as Dane got inside, lips of Andrew's were on his own. His protests muffled as he was pulled by both Andrew and the invisible force to the bed. "New Lesson.." Was all he said, allowing him to breathe before he was upon him. Body on top of him, causing the older male to gasp.

This was wrong, new, terrifying. But he felt the teeth at his neck. Even a soft growl... Like a predator. Drew was truly an Apex Predator. 

"You will scream for me.." He looks down at the squirming other beneath him. 

"Wha..?"

"Your last scene.. You learn to scream, roar like a predator would. Like your mind is being split, brain being melted. Where you are in agony, a animal trying to get away, trying to show you are the strongest. Everyone around you is weak.. Speak the lines to me"

Andrew was cruel and unusual. He was kissing all over him with such a need. And suddenly he wanted to teach him more. He memorized the lines. Knew them all. "Where do--" "Anywhere..."  
"... You're weak Matt! You're all weak.. I'm stronger than all of this--"

"Louder, full of rage. Anger at Matt, show him anger. He caught someone that you intended to kill. One who hurt you for years, beat you for nothing... I want you to yell it. Snap, be irrational Dehaan! The happy memories are gone, forgotten, broken.."

Dane breathes, again feeling it. He repeated, yelling at Andrew in the exact rage he would feel. "Do Not Tell Me What To Do!" Dane pressed on, the heat inside him boiling. Was Andrew helping him?

"You treated me like Shit! You left me alone!" Dane continued and finally Andrew pressed a finger to his lips. "Think of Matt's words, think of sadness for a moment. Let that show.. Let it show.. For a moment, let it show Matt's words might be showing.." Broken eyes focused on the other's.

Dane looked at Andrew. Feel Andrew's pain. Feel it now. The hell he's been through. And than he looks down more, mumbling something.  
"What..?"

"I'm an Apex Predator..." Dane's words were amazing to the other's ears. And his lips touch his. 

"For the record. You're a great kisser.. You will get better." With that, Andrew pulled away and looks at his sleeves that hid the burn scars. His both good and bad eye looking ahead. "You are to fight Matt throughout the city... I'm sure you now know how to be me.. And I called Anna--"

"What?!" Dane was shocked. "Why the fuck would you!?"

"I didn't sound like a dumbass, okay? Just asked if she'd like to go out and get some coffee.. For fuck's sake. You act like I threatened her life or something"  
".. I wouldn't put it past you, Drew.. You are kind of unreasonable at times.. Couldn't you have told me bef-"

"No, because you would've chickened out. Remember who the stronger one here is.." Andrew laughed and caught himself for a moment. "You are to meet her tomorrow. If you try to skip out, I will throw you in a river"

"How kind of you..." Unreasonable indeed. 

 

\---

In the end. Dane, Alex and Michael were perfect, all the actors were. Andrew was gone the day after filming was done. Leaving Dane with a note from him saying: He will keep in touch.  
Dane had yet to see Andrew again and sometimes he wondered if he had just imagined him, just to help him with his act. Anna and Dane fell in love and married happily.  
2014 has rolled around and Dane is still doing movies. His wife coming out with a new show called Reckless. It has been about three years or close to since Chronicle came out. It was a hit. Everyone related to either of the three boys. Most with Andrew Detmer over all. Dane and the other two made it a point to hang out and talk at times.

But Dane finally did take a notice of something. Every once in a while he noticed someone looking at him out the corner of his eye. But when he turned to look, it was gone. Not a sign.  
The phone going off made him jump from his nap. He looks at the number and at the clock. Nap his ass, it was two o'clock in the morning and there was no number. "Hello.." He said after sliding the phone's screen to 'Unlock' it. 

"Told you I'd keep in touch.."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. It needs some work. This is my first time I've put an actor and character together. So I'm going to learn more and practice. Not much outside of a few kisses, again, I hope to do more.  
> This may or may not become a series, not sure as of yet.  
> Thanks so much for reading


End file.
